Una rosa
by Deih
Summary: Metiéndose en donde no debía, llegó a un mundo desconocido. Dioses locos y caballeros raros, enseñanzas nuevas y una rosa negra que buscar.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Marvel y respectivos dueños. Saint seiya tampoco me pertenece, sino que es de Masami Kurumada.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el **Reto #8: "Colisión de Mundos"** del foro la **''Torre Stark.''**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Thor temía.

Temía más que aquella vez que rompió el juguete de su hermano y éste buscó al responsable —con espada de goma preparada— para castigarlo hasta cansarse —y era muy difícil que él se cansara. Temía más que aquella vez que no quiso bañarse y lo persiguieron hasta por las mazmorras de la residencia, duchándolo con agua fría por imprudente.

Y sí, el temor era grande.

—¡Padre! ¡No he tenido nada que ver! —exclamó la joven Diosa, su expresión casi desesperada por la terquedad del Dios supremo.

—Es mentira, seguro su pony la ayudó. ¡Ahorrrraaa nos quiere derroocar! —Dionisio levantó su botella con dudoso líquido en su interior, y el rubio se preguntó si aquel no era un licor más fuerte que el asgardiano.

—¿Cómo explicas el hecho de que estuviera en el Santuario? —la, al parecer, única tranquila voz del lugar resonó en el Palacio. Hades observaba todo con expresión aburrida, pensando que, en esos momentos, podría estar torturando personas en el Tártaro y no allí, debatiendo el por qué llegó un Dios de Asgard.

 _Aunque si debatiéramos la muerte de la bruja de mi suegra, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo._

—¡Mantengan la calma y...! ¿Tienes novia? —posó su mano en el fuerte hombro de Thor con expresión coqueta.

—¡Hera! —chilló Saori indignada.

—¿No que no era tu protegido? —se burló Ares. Todo se estaba volviendo un caos y Zeus, al cual no le causaba gracia tener a otro _rayitos_ allí, ya tenía varias venitas palpitando en su sien.

—Tiene un martillo muy raro —comentó Hefesto, su rostro ya parecía un tomate por haber intentado levantar a Mjolnir por más de una hora.

—Oye —llamó Afrodita, captando la atención de un perdido Thor—, ¿Qué shampoo utilizas? ¡Tu cabello! —exclamó fascinada, deslizando sus finas manos por las hebras rubias del Dios.

—¿Qué...? —y él no estaba entendiendo nada, quería a su papá.

—¡Se acabó! —se quejó Athena, caminando a pasos agigantados hacia Odinson. Su diestra tomó la contraria y lo jaló con ella con gesto digno, saliendo rápidamente del Palacio con su báculo en su otra mano.

La expresión amenazante que —por primera vez— la Kido poseía hizo que nadie intentara acercarse de más.

—¡Si intentas derrocarme, haré que el Olimpo haga arder tu mundo, Thor! —rugió Zeus a lo lejos.

—Señorita griega, no entiendo lo que sucede —habló apenado, dejándose guiar por aquella mujer que, amablemente, le ayudó al notarlo perdido entre las columnas del Santuario.

—Así es mi padre, y así será toda la eternidad —suspiró, llegando al portal que los trasladaría nuevamente a la Tierra. Ambos cruzaron la fina línea y Thor sintió que su estómago se revolvía con fuerza. De haber comido algo, seguramente habría vomitado.

Y eso le recordaba que no comió nada, necesitaba algo en su organismo o moriría.

Nuevamente los rayos del Sol le dieron de lleno en el rostro, y los recuerdos de la primera vez que llegó allí atacaron a su mente. Ésta evocó el recuerdo de él adentrándose al laboratorio que compartían Banner y Stark —no el taller de éste último—, buscando la presencia del primero para una nueva misión; sin embargo, su naturaleza curiosa hizo que metiera las narices donde no debía, distorsionando el tiempo y abriendo un portal que, lamentablemente, se formó a sus pies haciéndole caer.

Llegando a un Universo que no conocía, con caballeros que poseían litros de sangre —¿jamás se acababa?—, Dioses locos que querían dominar la Tierra y armaduras que, tranquilamente, podría destrozar con Mjolnir.

 _O eso creía._

Luego, su presencia pareció haber alterado el Olimpo —todo lo contrario a lo que ellos eran en Asgard— y Hermes, un Dios raro con zapatitos de alitas, bajó solicitando que ambos subieran a la residencia de los Dioses. Aquello conllevó a la situación que, principalmente, fue mencionada.

—No uso shampoo —murmuró, recordando las palabras de la Diosa del amor y de la belleza.

—¿Disculpa? —volteó su mirada en su dirección, había estado distraída pensando en una y mil posibilidades de la llegada de aquel hombre.

—Necesito volver a mi mundo, los midgardianos me necesitan —habló con seriedad, un peso estaba instalándose en su pecho. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¡¿Y SI VOLVÍA Y TODOS ERAN VIEJOS?!

—¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí, Thor? —cuestionó la Diosa, habían llegado a las escaleras de la primer casa: Aries.

—He caído en una especie de agujero, no entiendo el lenguaje del amigo Stark —respondió, rascando su mejilla con confusión; sin embargo, antes de poder hablar, su atención fue captada por el caballero que se encontraba en las puertas del Templo.

Armadura dorada, cabello largo y morado, y...¿Cuernos?

 _Extrañaba a Loki._

—¿Es una especie de animal de su mundo? —preguntó, señalando a Mu con gran descaro; éste arqueó una de sus cejas, estando hincado en el suelo por respeto a su Diosa.

—No él es...él es Mu de Aries, será mejor que nos apresuremos —cortó Athena con ligero nerviosismo, no sabía lo que pasaría si se conocían. Por ese motivo, intentaría que no hubiera tanto contacto; mas era el único camino hacia sus aposentos, debían seguir.

Se vio obligado a tragar su nueva curiosidad cuando Saori lo jaló por todo el largo del Templo, llegando al siguiente: Tauro. Nuevamente el guardian poseía cuernos, y él ya se estaba preguntando si era un castigo divino por haberse ido de imprudente y no estar con su hermanito.

 _En verdad, quería a Loki._

Sus estaturas eran tan similares, que la mirada penetrante de Aldebarán no le hizo ni cosquillas. Manteniendo su porte erguido hasta llegar a la otra casa: Géminis.

—Disculpe, ¿no pasamos ya por aquí? —cuestionó confundido, estaba seguro que, a pesar de que por dentro la estructura era muy similar, ya habían recorrido aquel trecho.

Athena formó una mueca ceñuda.

—Kanon, ¿Eres tú? —casi rodó los ojos, llevando una de sus manos a su cintura con molestia.

—¿Cómo cree? —una risa masculina se oyó, y frente a ellos otra figura dorada apareció.

—¿Es una tetera? —Thor arrugó el entrecejo, observando el casco del caballero.

—¿Quién es? —Kanon rodó los ojos divertido, dando un paso que, por arte de magia ante la mirada del asgardiano, hizo que apareciera justo delante suyo— Nunca te he visto por aquí, tu aura es...diferente.

Justo en el instante en el que el gemelo elevó su diestra con la intención de tocarlo, otra fuerte voz resonó en el Templo.

—No molestes a la señorita Athena —dicho aquello, se hincó en el suelo en señal de respeto—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Saga —sonrió Saori, aliviada de que llegara a calmar a su travieso hermano—. Por favor, no provoquen destrozos.

Ni bien dijo aquello caminó con prisa hacia la salida, volviendo hacia atrás para tomar la mano de Thor al notar que éste se les había quedado mirando con una expresión extrañada en su rostro. ¿Eran una ilusión o un espejo? ¡Eran iguales!

—¿Aquí hacen clones?

La Diosa desvió la mirada hacia el rubio, quedándose unos segundos en silencio antes de volver a caminar hacia la siguiente casa: Cáncer. Lo mejor sería no pensar en la clase de mentalidad que poseía su humilde _invitado._

Pero maldito el momento en el que no lo llevó directamente hacia su mansión, cuando Death Mask se puso a cantar algo raro que involucraba al Inframundo y cabezas muertas en las paredes. No tenía ni que nombrar el rostro de Thor, el cual casi mandó a llamar a Mjolnir para destrozar al ser inmundo que coleccionaba muertos cual figuritas.

Le fue más difícil sacarlo de aquella casa, y tuvo que llamar a Aioria, el cual se encontraba en el Templo de Leo —el siguiente— para calmar las aguas y, de paso, ahorrarse la situación al cruzar por su residencia. En verdad que no quería más sorpresas ni _casi_ paros cardíacos por ese día.

Fue un alivio inmenso pasar por Virgo, puesto que Shaka se mantenía meditando sereno, seguramente al tanto de la situación; sin embargo, fue en la que más tardó. Thor se había quedado ¿Fascinado, tal vez? observando al _caballero más cercano a Dios._ E incluso llegó a preguntarle si conocía a Odín, padre de todos, presentándose ante él también. El haber recibido una respuesta afirmativa por parte del caballero, hizo que lo tuviera como su favorito.

Finalmente, cruzaron Libra sin nadie que se interpusiera en su camino. Dohko seguía en los cinco picos como para estar allí, aunque aún se sentía su cálida energía al pasar. Y el rubio asgardiano lo notó, ya que la mueca satisfecha —de saber que un Universo como aquel existía, olvidando por unos instantes los locos del Olimpo— en su rostro así lo dejaba ver.

Pero no todo era tan fácil.

—¿Él es bailarina? —preguntó Thor, una de sus rubias cejas arqueándose.

—¿Qué? —Milo frunció el ceño, señalándolo con su índice, allí donde poseía la aguja escarlata— Repite eso —gruñó.

—Milo, cálmate —Saori levantó ambas manos, ahogando la risa que quería dejar salir. Y es que el escorpión, creyendo que aquel era una especie de intruso —o tal vez, tan solo probándolo— había hecho su típica pose para atacar. Mala idea con Thor.

—¡Me dijo bailarina! —se quejó cual niño, aunque a decir verdad, todos los dorados eran niños frente a su Diosa.

—Lo lamenta por ello —susurró con calma, comenzando a caminar seguido de un divertido Odinson. Aquellas _especies_ en verdad eran únicas, aunque aún seguía sintiendo recelo y repulsión hacia Death Mask.

El siguiente Templo a cruzar fue Sagitario, y nuevamente nadie estuvo allí para recibirlos o reverenciar a su Diosa como se debía.

—Le hacen falta guerreros —comentó Thor, sintiendo, esta vez, el aire de nostalgia que inundaba aquella casa.

—Tan solo uno, y puedo decir que ha sido de los mejores —comentó Athena con suavidad, sintiendo nuevamente la claridad en su rostro al salir—. Su muerte...

—No tiene que hablar de ella, todo guerrero tiene una muerte digna —exclamó el Dios con seguridad, haciendo sonreír a la mujer.

—Eres un Dios digno, Thor.

Palabras que quedarían grabadas en la retina del rubio.

Capricornio fue el que siguió, y el caballero _más fiel_ de Athena se hincó, manteniendo su diestra en guardia en todo momento, preparado para utilizar _Excalibur_ y deshacerse de cualquier intruso. A sus ojos, Odinson era una verdadera amenaza.

Thor le observó por largos momentos, incluso al estar alejándose de su Templo, la inseguridad en los ojos oscuros de aquel hombre le habían hecho pensar. ¿Acaso un pasado le atormentaba? No lo sabía, y lo mejor sería no meterse nuevamente.

De repente, y como si el clima hubiera cambiado, todo a su alrededor fue helado. Más frío, menos temperatura. Su propia respiración formaba algo de vaho al subir las escaleras de la siguiente casa: Acuario. ¿Y cómo no? Camus odiaba el Sol, y en esa estación era tan insoportable que no le importaba convertir su propio Templo en una heladera gigante.

—Athena —saludó el acuariano, imitando el saludo de todos los demás guerreros.

—Ca-camus —habló Saori, frotando uno de sus brazos con insistencia, pues su otra mano poseía el báculo—. N-no has cambiado tus hábitos —sonrió.

—Jamás. ¿Él es...? —desvió la aguada mirada hacia Thor, y éste juró —en su mente— que era mucho más fría que la temperatura allí dentro.

—Un amigo —se apresuró a responder.

—Un gusto, amigo cubo —saludó, mostrando la hilera de blancos dientes al sonreír. Camus le observó con un tic en el ojo.

—¿Cubo...? —repitió, ¡Era peor que Milo!

—Por favor, intenta bajar tu cosmos —pidió Athena, jalando al rubio con nerviosismo para no congelarse y, también, para no desatar la ira del helado caballero—. ¿No tienes frío? —preguntó con ligero asombro, luego de suspirar aliviada por sentir los cálidos rayos una vez más.

—Estoy acostumbrado, no se preocupe —y es que aquello no había sido nada comparado con el _verdadero frío_ que él sufrió.

Por fin, la última casa se dejó ver a lo alto, con Piscis escrito en letras griegas, las cuales Odinson no reconoció a la primera. Los pasos de ambos fueron más calmados, recibiendo el mismo saludo por parte de Afrodita. Éste no dijo mucho, aunque sí le entregó una rosa negra a Thor, murmurando algo parecido a que el amor era venenoso.

Y no comprendió, o tal vez, no quiso comprender.

—Hemos llegado —la voz aliviada de la joven Diosa retumbó por la sala del patriarca.

—¿Aquí me devolverán a mi mundo? —cuestionó, la esperanza mezclándose en su tono de voz sin que lo quisiera. Debía admitirlo, extrañaba a sus amigos Vengadores. Y, también, debía admitir que lo ocurrido con los Dioses del Olimpo le generaría un pequeño trauma incapaz de ignorar.

—Yo misma lo haré —le sonrió, haciéndole una seña para que se acercase y pasara a través de las enormes cortinas de seda. La enorme estatua de Athena se dejó ver imponente, a lo alto de otras largas escaleras—. Siento que ella me da poder —habló, captando la atención de Thor—. Tal vez sea ridículo, pero...siento que mis antiguas reencarnaciones me ayudan, los caballeros que dieron su vida, aquellos que han pisado este mismo Santuario.

A la par que hablaba, subía hasta acercarse a la gran escultura, seguida de un Thor que observaba fascinado y escuchaba de igual manera, sintiendo el orgullo que denante le invadió triplicarse.

—Y he notado en ti, un corazón puro —agregó, volteando hacia él para extender sus brazos. No lo estaba llamando, se estaba preparando—. Tu estadía aquí ha sido corta —la nobleza en su voz era tanta, que el rubio se obligó a mantenerse en su lugar y no decir todo lo que deseaba dejar escapar—, pero suficiente para saber que en otro Universo, la Tierra será protegida por los más nobles guerreros —su báculo emitió un brillo que, poco a poco, fue inundando todo el lugar. Lo último que Thor llegó a visualizar, fue esa mirada pura y esa sonrisa ancestral.

 _Es verdad que el amor es venenoso, Thor._

La voz de Athena retumbó en sus oídos, y el rubio sintió que flotaba en una nube, viajando a través de los confines del Universo sin ser capaz de abrir sus párpados.

 _Pero aunque la rosa sea oscura, aunque ésta lleve espinas, puede ser roja, puede llegar a amar._

La imagen de su hermano llegó a su mente, y se vio invadido por un sentimiento desconocido, más fuerte que el anterior. Una calidez que jamás sintió recorrió su cuerpo, apretando su corazón.

 _Haz que esa rosa brille, haz que esa rosa no lastime. Y, entonces, podrás amar. **Podrán** amar._

Fue lo último que escuchó, antes de que todo se convirtiera en silencio. Su espalda estaba sobre una superficie dura, y una fuerte luz comenzaba a obligarle a abrir sus párpados. Lo cual hizo, lentamente y con cuidado, intentando ubicarse en el espacio-tiempo en el que se encontraba.

El rostro de los Vengadores, preocupados y con un Bruce y Tony a punto de un infarto —aunque éste último no lo demostró demasiado—, aparecieron en su campo de visión; sin embargo, Thor supo que algo le faltaba allí, que algo no terminaba de completarse.

 **Él.**

Y, _tal vez_ , Athena tenía razón. _Tal vez_ , debería buscar a aquella rosa que robó su corazón.


End file.
